


Just A Stolen Kiss

by RanXiaoLong



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Swearing, intense make out, kiss to stay hidden prompt, this was an excuse to write a shameless make out scene, very intense make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanXiaoLong/pseuds/RanXiaoLong
Summary: This was not fine. This was extremely not fine. You could hear the guards approaching. If you didn’t figure something out fast, this situations was about to get extremely sticky. More sticky than it already was at any rate. You were trapped and the Doctor had much less of a plan to get out before you were possibly shot than you would have liked.You needed something to justify being behind the club that wasn’t connected to finding the entrance to a crime organization.No time to think, just act.





	Just A Stolen Kiss

You were leaning against the bar, the man you had been talking to lifting the collar of his long, brown coat and placing a dark bowler on top of his black locks, eyeing either direction before stepping out into the street and disappearing into the foggy night.

You took another swig of the clear liquid in your glass, standing up, leaving a hefty tip, and slid into a booth on the other side of the restaurant.

“Now, it wasn’t that hard to let me do the talking, was it?”

The Doctor’s eyebrows were furrowed and she slouched further into the booth next to you, a pout on her lips.

You rolled your eyes. “Anyways, I got what we were looking for.” you lay down a few photos and old tattered papers with barely visible ink scrawled across them. “Enough evidence that it’s probably worth looking into. The entrance is hidden away around here,” red ink smoothly flows from your pen to encircle an alleyway on a map, “and there are guards circulating the area, but no cameras outside.”

“Great! We can just snoop around when the guards aren’t there then.”

“Are you sure this is the best way to go about this?” You turned towards the Doctor, an eyebrow raised. The security was tight, even without cameras. Guards circle the area every fifteen minutes according to the schedule in your hands. “Shouldn’t we wait for Yaz, Graham, and Ryan to meet back and see what they managed to gather before we throw ourselves into a possibly very dangerous situation?”

“We just need to get find out where the entrance is behind the club, right? Easy peasy. It’ll be fine!”

——————————————————

It was not fine.

It was extremely not fine.

You could hear the guards approaching. If you didn’t figure something out fast, this situations was about to get extremely sticky. More sticky than it already was at any rate.

You look to the direction the heavy footsteps were coming from, bright neon lights from the party flashing against the walls of the alley.

You clicked your tongue in annoyance, before turning back to the Doctor. 

“You got any idea how to get out of this one, Doc?”

The Doctor’s rapid eyes and slight turning of her head as she took in more of her surroundings was enough to go on.

A soft sigh or irritation left your lips, your shoulders still tense as the guards drew closer. You needed something to justify being behind the club that wasn’t connected to finding the entrance to a crime organization. If there was just some reason to justify your snooping behind the building. If there was just something that could distract them from your intentions, some situation that would make them leave. You could…

The shadows of the guards danced on the wall.

No time to think, just act.

You grabbed the Doctor’s coat and dragged her as you backed up to the wall, the rough brick scratching against your skin. 

As you collided against the wall, the Doctor stretched out her forearms to catch herself against the wall to keep from running into you. You thought you may have seen a faint red color her cheeks, but it could have just been the club lights flickering on her skin.

The Doctor’s breath tickled your cheek, “What are you doing?” 

“Giving us an excuse to be back here without getting shot.” You gave a final harsh tug on the Time Lord’s coat, her lips crashing down on yours.

The Doctor was frozen against your lips. You turned your head slightly, wrapping your arms around the Doctor’s neck, bringing her even closer. One of your eyes was trained right behind the Doctor’s head, right where the guards would be walking towards you in a few seconds.

The alien began to move her mouth against yours, one hand hovering over your side for a brief moment before resting on your waist, lightly squeezing. 

A soft noise gurgles up your throat at her unexpected involvement, your cheeks heating up at the sound that had escaped.

You feel the Doctor freeze against your lips for all of a brief second. She angles your head upward as she presses herself closer, her mouth becoming more ferocious. Her hand slides under the hem of your shirt, gripping your waist with more force, her knee resting against the wall between your legs. 

One of your hands slides down her body, trailing down her chest, and resting on her taut stomach where you could feel her rapid heartbeats and breath. Your eyes slide closed as you open your mouth to deepen the kiss, to which the Doctor hungrily obliges. The Doctor’s tongue slips into your mouth, quickly winning dominance, and slides the hand on your hip down behind you, giving your ass a firm squeeze, earning her a sharp gasp and whine.

Your upper back is pressed against the cold brick wall, barely supporting your body with your quivering legs. The Doctor let her hand travel further down your leg, hooking behind your knee and lifting your leg up. You slide down the wall slightly at the sudden loss of your shaky support, your crotch landing hard on the Doctor’s leg. A loud moan escapes your lips as you grind down on her thigh, and she hums against your mouth as she presses her leg up against you, her fervent kisses becoming more sloppy. A hand was creeping its way beneath your shirt and feeling its way upwards, the cool night air nipping at your stomach as your shirt rose.

Your hand pushes the Time Lord’s coat off of one of her shoulders, shortly followed by a suspender dangling loosely on her arm, before tugging her shirt up desperately from her waistband. 

A loud whistle sounds from behind the Doctor and your eyes snap open and you quickly draw away from the Time Lord’s lips. “Ladies, the party is that way.” The guard grins and jabs his thumb towards the blaring music, and you can practically see his eyebrows raising from under his dark glasses.

“Sorry sir,” you grab the dazed Doctor’s hand and tug her back towards the thumping speakers and flashing lights of the club.

——————————————————

You threw your head back as the amber substance burned down your throat. 

You couldn’t believe you had just pulled that. Of all of the stupid, impulsive things you have ever done in your short life, this one took the fucking cake. You buried your face your hands and groaned. Maybe you should just stay here. Not get back on the TARDIS. Wallow in your misery and make a new life here and not risk the embarrassment of seeing the Doctor and face the inevitable consequence of being kicked out anyway. At least you were leaving on your own terms.

You sighed, ordering another round. You didn’t have nearly enough alcohol in your system to be dealing with this crap.

As you upended another glass, you half registered someone slide onto the seat next to you. They seemed to be looking at you as you ordered yet another drink.

“Look, I’m flattered but I’m not in the mood,” you grumbled out, hoping whoever it was would go away.

“I’m glad that you said that, because if I was anyone else, I’m not sure I could stand watching you leave with them.”

You jump in you seat, nearly dropping your glass, as your head whips around to see the Doctor sitting next to you.

A grimace graces your lips as you turn back to your nearly empty glass, “Are you here to scold me? Or is it to tell me that I need to go back home?”

“Neither,” the Time Lord rests her cheek in one of her hands, her elbow propped on the bar counter.

“Look, I know what I did was inappropriate, and I apologize, but I panicked and it was the only thing that I could think of doing—”

The Doctor places a finger to your lips, silencing your ramble. “I’d really rather you didn’t apologize. It makes it sound like the whole thing was a mistake.”

“Wasn’t it?”

You see red tint the alien’s cheeks and your eyes widen, her face turns away. “I… I don’t think…”

_Oh._

One of your hands reach out and brush back the blonde locks that had fallen in front of her flushed cheeks, veiling her face from your eyes.

“Doctor.” 

Her cheeks flared a deeper shade of red, her teeth worrying her bottom lip.

“Doctor, did you,” you swallowed, “did you want to kiss me?”

The Time Lord’s face was an impossible shade of red, her eyes darting about the counter.

“I…,” the Doctor licked her lips, “I wouldn’t say that I was… opposed… to the idea, per say…” she trailed off, refusing to make eye contact with you.

Your breath caught in your throat. Your fingers continued behind the Doctor’s ear and cupped her cheek. Her eyes dart up, uncertainty and something else swirling in her eyes.

Your heart was thumping wildly in your chest, your head screaming at you to take a leap.

You closed your eyes and leaned in, hesitating once you could feel her quick breath fanning your face, half expecting her to either draw back or push you away.

You tentatively connected your lips. 

She was sweet.

Her lips were soft against yours, you could feel her trembling slightly.

The Doctor hesitantly brought a hand up to cup your face.

You hummed and let yourself fall into the kiss, one of your hands resting on her chest where you could feel her hearts pounding excitedly within her breast.

You draw away and slowly open your eyes.

You watch the Doctor’s eyes flutter open, her eyes glazed.

“(Y/N).”

Your eyes dart back up from the Doctor’s lips, remembering how they felt pressed against yours. 

“May I,” she leaned in, “may I kiss you again?”

You only brushed your lips against hers in answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me your thoughts! I love feedback!


End file.
